Conservapedia
Conservapedia Is a huge amount of gibberish in the web. It was created with the whole purpose of turning people into monkeys. Of course, as a huge plan to brainwash mankind and make them think the earth is flat, it could only be thought as an ill-conceived ultra-orthodox Christian site started by a couple of old church ladies in apparent response to an imagined liberal bias on the part of wikipedia.(The truth is that, to far-right conservatives, it is reality that has a left wing bias - not Wikipedia.) It is a fundamentalist Christian wiki encyclopedia project which promotes Biblical creation and rejects science. Heavily criticized by both conservatives and liberals, it is the subject of ridicule from those who are used to getting information without a heavy dose of fundamentalist hilarity. Its most heavily-viewed pages are about such topics as homosexuality, Wikipedia, and Adolf Hitler. The site became more famous than it ever deserved to be when progressives discovered it and pointed out what a laughing stock of insane drivel it was. At that point it had been mainly written by semi-educated home-schooled creationist children and it was truly a thing of wonder and horror. Hide the children.]] Progressives began vandalizing it and linking to it from blogs urging people to vandalise or debate with them. This almost certainly accounted for better than two thirds of the hits Conservapedia got at that point. Later some scientifically-minded users began to try to inject real science into the site - but soon ran afoul of CP's hair-trigger anal retentive blocking policy. Evolution became a battle-ground and later doughnuts. But the rationalists could not hold the line, and were cruelly exiled in what became known as the "Night of the Blunt Knives". Some entered on the long trek to RationalWiki where they first plotted to overthrow the fascist state of Conservapedia. But later they forgot their proletariat roots and became another bourgeois wiki concerned about its own hit count. Others founded the wonderful pure socialist Liberapedia wiki you are reading now, and which is the only source of truth on the internet. Meanwhile, CP continues on its own insane path of biblical literalism, neo-fascism and republican madness. Although many adults are now involved, it still reads like it is written by home-schooled creationist children. Use of Conservapedia as a primary source of information is not advised. Blocking Policy On Conservapedia, you can be blocked for... :...using the wrong sort of English. :...questioning the opinions of the admins. :...using discussion to as a means of improving Conservapedia. :...being an atheist. :...being a homosexual. :...not being in an alternate universe where bad things don't happen. Conservapedia says: # All kangaroos are descended from a single pair who were on Noah's Ark. # Gravity is an unproven theory. # Einstein's General Relativity "has nothing to do with physics". # Only followers of Christianity are capable of religious faith. # Atheists are incapable of being moral. # Jews are "touchy" about the Holocaust. # Some of the most violent homicides seen by pathologists are among male homosexuals. # Whites are the supreme race and that Hitler and the Klan had some good ideas. # The Beach Boys are an example of heavy metal. # There were dinosaurs on Noah's Ark. # The Earth might be the center of the universe # Rock music causes riots. # McCarthyism was good. # Ann Coulter is just kidding. # Belief in the Theory of Relativity leads to a belief in moral relativity (a bad thing). # Dinosaurs are "generally believed" to be extinct. # "God exercises eternal and righteous judgment of the wicked in hell" Suggested Course of Action Don't Go To Conservapedia Any More. Except for 2 things: *1. Comedic relief. But even then, on any given page there is a 30% chance of headdesk from loss of faith in humanity. *2. To support the Liberal Revolution against Conservapedia! If you want to join in, simply make an account. It should NOT contain the word Liberal or anything that is liberal-y, instead place words that inspire "warm fuzzies" in Conservatives, such as JesusLover4evr or ReaganResurrected. That way, they won't suspect a thing, and they will be stunned when you start to VANDALIZE!! Those old church ladies will never defeat the amazing powers of mass spam, and perhaps break a hip when trying to fix it! Young Earth Creationist View on Conservapedia Young Earth Creationist's believe Conservapedia is run by a coterie of ultra-liberal conservationists determined to drive conservatives away from religion with an editorial policy that insures every article on the site makes out that all Christians are irrational airheads. The YEC community also believes that the liberal deceit in every article on the site is designed to persuade conservatives that home-schooling inevitably produces illiterate fanatics. Prominent spokespeople for the YEC and Homeschooling movement have pointed to passages in Revelations that predict an evil twin will be created as a mirror image of The One True Wikipedia for the purpose of leading the faithful astray and into the clutches of the Evil One. Category:Wiki